User blog:PrettyRaveGirl/Living Half Lives: Chapter 5 PART 2
Chapter 5: The Haunt Begins PART 2 "There is a way out of the darkness..." A whisper came to me in my dream. I was in a place which looked to be like outerspace. There was emptiness of matter. Black shrouded all around me, and in the far distance was the glinting of stars, all in different colors. "There is no way to get out!" I yelled. "I was born to take the dark path! Alone, by myself, with no one to love me!" A breeze swept my face, and I was dropped! I flailed my arms as I was being flipped over from the gravity, but there was none. This was Space! There is no gravity! My eyelids popped open from realizing that it was all but a dream. The sheets were on the floor, having nothing to cover me. Blue stretched across the floor from the window and curtains while the rest was stuck in the shadows. I crawled out of bed and onto the floor to the window. Pushing the curtains out of my way, I could see the moon still high in the night's sky. I couldn't have waken up this early. It must be 5:00 a.m. I stared up at the moon, with it's heavenly light blinding me. I slowly stood up and went over to my vanity mirror. I sat on the stool and began taking out my hair curlers. Then, I noticed an unknown figure while looking into my reflection. With my hand on a curler, I stood absolutlety still, and looked closer. I saw the same figure as yesterday. It was the girl in the tattered dress, her hair unkept, and had a thin body structure. A cold chill came into the room. It was so cold that my breath was visible. She only stayed there for a few seconds, and then vanished. I continued to take out my hair curlers. I put on black eyeliner and mascara, applying dark blood red lipstick. A big tight coil was to the left side of my head, with the rest of the other curls tied back in a low ponytail with a black ribbon. I picked out a black swing dress with a black collar which was a bit short for me, white petticoats, plain white socks, and my saddle shoes. Tieing the laces, I slipped my camera around my neck. Looking in the mirror, I could feel my back being tightened. It wasn't the dress, it was the bra. It was really annoying, because I had to keep on positioning the cups. I realized my bust was alot bigger than before, and my arms weren't as thin. Golden light brightened up the floor and room. I covered my eyes with the back of my right hand, blocking the sun's rays. I sighed, then turning the knob, I walked out of my room. I closed the door behind, scurried down the steps and out of the dorm. Just another lame ass day! My Vintage Camera will make things better though! Ahead of me were those sick fucks, the Bullies. I went over to the wall and climbed onto the grass patch. Then jumping down. There was no where for me to run and try to avoid them. They were within every 50 feet or so away. I raised my camera, looked through the eye and aimed towards a light-post. With a click and bright flash, the picture slipped out from the bottom. A couple of boys in dark green sweaters stared at me. One of them pointed and said, "What the hell was that?" "Uhn..." I took off towards the parking lot, leaving the photo behind. I ran out in the Bullworth Academy parking lot. I ran so fast that I tripped on the tip of my foot and rolled across the asphalt ground. I gripped the camera safely, making sure that it wasn't broken. Laughter began to surround me. I stood up slowly and saw Trent walking towards me with three other bullies. "Hey New Kid!" I walked away and ignored him. I decided to continue taking pictures again. I looked throught the eye and raised my camera. I looked over to a Bully picking on a little girl with short black hair. I clicked the button and the camera flashed. My face grew white. I'm such a dumbass. I took a picture of Russell. No wonder why I thought he was really big. Through the eye of the camera, I saw Russell and the girl turn their faces to me. Russell then pushed her to the ground and came rushing to me with an angry face. The camera slipped from my hands and hung at my chest. I began to back away. "You try and tattle on Russell?!" He yelled. "Take picture and give it to prefect?!" My heart was beating as fast as a Trance bass drum. "No I was just taking, taking--" I forgot what I was saying and stuttered. "Taking, taking, TAKING!" "Liar! Pants set on fire!" Russell came at me faster. "AaaAaah! Listen, don't hurt me! Uhh..." I freaked out. "Grrrr" Russell was getting closer to me. I ran to a nearby wall put my back up against it. "NO! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!!!" I shrieked. "STOP!" Russell grunted and came at me. "STOP!" I shrieked again. Russell was almost to me. I knew what I had to do. I took my camera by the sling and swung it at Russell. It struck him on the temple."Oaaahhhh!" Russell put his hands to his head and moaned loudly. I was running from the parking lot. Russell was right behind me, shouting, "CRUSH, KILL, DESTROY!!!" Running as fast I could, I zipped around the corner of the main school building, and to the statue fountain. I stopped on the side close to gym. Russell was out of sight, but I was in need of a hiding place. He'd soon come and find me. I looked over to the autoshop and ran into the entrance. I turned a corner of a chain linked fence and went straight down. There was a dumpster bin ahead of me. I ran behind it, fitting into a small corner and holding my knees against my chest. I could hear a couple of voices behind the dumpster. "Did you just hear something?" "No. Why?" "I swear I heard loud footsteps, as if someone were running!" The voices began to get closer to where I was hiding. I hugged myself tighter and tighter. "Right over here!" I saw two shadows across the ground. My heart was racing. I held my breath as the two strangers stepped out from behind the dumpster. It was the Preppy with the neatly brushed brown hair, red eyebrows, and gold watch, and the other Preppy with light brown hair up in a Pompadour. "Oh, it's just that Waif Girl!" The Preppy with the Pompadour wrinkled his nose and sniffed. "Oh Good God!" I said to myself, and let out a sigh of relief, standing up from my spot. "Ahh, what in the name of God are you wearing?!" Said the other Preppie. I twiddled with thumbs behind my back. "I didn't know there was a funeral today!" The other Preppie sneered. "Let me guess. Was it your great aunt? You loved that dress in the casket so much that you decided to steal it!" They both left laughing. Their teasing didn't really concern me as much as my whole life hanging on the end. I heard heavy running footsteps coming from the chain linked wire fence. I saw Russell walking, looking all around him. "GRRRRRRAAAAAAAH!!!" He came around the corner walking straight this way. I ducked down, hoping he didn't see me. "Little rabbit wanna hide?!" Russell said out loud. I hugged myself tighter. "Russell know where you are!" He said. "I saw you!" My eyes grew big and my heart sped up the rate so fast that it felt sore. The footsteps were getting closer and closer, until, they stopped close to the dumpster bin. I stared at the brick wall. "No fair you hide from Russell!" Russell spoke over the dumpster. I sat still for a couple minutes, then the footsteps were walking away to what sounded like he was to the left. I took my hands off my mouth and rose up slowly to see if he was gone. There appeared to be no one in sight. I let out my breath after holding it for a long time. I lifted myself up and over the green bin, and down onto the concrete. Russell was no-where in sight. Since he must've gone in the left direction, I decided to head back to the way I came in. I walked straight down and came around the corner. Then I saw two Greasers leaning against the red brick wall with cigarettes in their mouths. It was the red head with the leather jacket, and a chubby boy with black hair wearing a leather jacket also. They noticed me and took the cigarette out of their mouths. The red headed one was giving me a look of hate, while the other was concentrating on me viciously. I stepped back behind the corner. "Heh Heh! Yeah, that kinda was crazy!" I turned around saw two other Greasers, conversing with each other. There was the one with black hair slicked back, wearing a jean jacket. The other was African American, wearing a leather jacket. "Yeah and I--" The African American paused his sentence and turned to me. The other two stepped from behind the corner. My hair was beginning to stand on end. "Well, well. If ain't the Walking Stick!" Retorted the red headed Greaser. "We heard that you got some pictures of a friend ours!" Said the short Greaser in the jean jacket. I didn't know what they were talking about so I said, "Uh...What pictures?" "Don't play stupid! Lola told us that you've been takin' pictures of her!" "Oh, now I remember." I said. "What do you want with them?" "We want ya' to hand em' over to Johnny. If you don't we'll have to beat your ass until you give em' up!" I looked at all of them. Their eyes were serious. I backed away slowly, shaking my head. I wanted to say "NO", but somehow I just couldn't . I shook my head, backing into a storage shed. With their glares concentrating on me. I turned around and saw that there were spray paint cans. I turned back to the Greasers and said nervously, "What's the point in you tryin' to corner me? You-Ya' can't hit a girl!" The chubby one smirked and replied,"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure! Especially after what you did to Johnny earlier!" I huffed slightly in surprise. Looking back to the spray paint cans, there was only one thing on my mind. I climbed up onto the shelf, knocking over a couple of cans. I picked up a can right by my foot before it could even roll off the edge and held it high above my head, in prepare to throw it at them. "I got this can!" My body was shaking as I spoke, trying to make myself appear tough. "And I'm gonna throw this thing at one of yer' stupid faces!" They all snickered and began laughing. "Ooooooooh! Watch out for the "Spray Paint Cans!" The red head joked. "Yeah, one hit could kill you!!!" The African American kid joined in. My anger began to boarder with the anxiety. I winded my right arm and aimed for one of their faces, throwing the can of spray paint as hard as I could. The spray paint can went straight down to the floor, hitting the concrete with a "CLANK". My mouth dropped open, thinking about how stupid of a move that was. The Greasers stared at me for a second and then burst out laughing. I looked all around me and saw more cans. While they laughed, I picked up more spray paint cans and hurled them at their heads. I was missing every single throw, one hitting the roof, another flew to the side, and two hit the ground near their feet. "Whoa!" They backed up. I narrowed my eyes and aimed accurately at the red head. The can of spray paint hit the chubby Greaser instead. "YOU ARE SO-O GOING DOWN! I AM GOING BEAT THAT SCRAWNY LITTLE ASS OF YOURS!!!" He yelled at me. My heart jolted and I lost my balance, falling to the ground. The Greasers, quick and nimble, began to grab my arms, legs, and dress. They were delivering a barrage of punches and blows. It was all so strong that I curled up in a ball, trying to protect all of my most vital organs. I could feel my spine being hit the most. "GOD DAMN IT!" I heard one of them scream. The kicking, punching, and grabbing stopped. "What just--" "I think my hand is sprained!" I peeked out from under my elbow to see what was happening. I saw the red haired Greaser was holding his hand, while the rest were standing around him. Then, another came in the opening, barely catching his breath, "Where, have, you been? Johnny, needs, help!" "Help?" The shorter Greaser replied. "With What?" "Russell..." He huffed, and then stopped was able to breath normally. "Russell has gone APE!" Without hesitation, the Greasers fled. I uncurled myself and stood up a little cramped. I could hear yelling coming from around the corner. From the left, Lola appeared walking casually. She smirked, putting her hand to the rim of the garage opening. "You're gonna get it now!" She said very curtly. "Yer' gonna get what you deserve you ugly bitch!" I only looked at her, and felt a nerve snap in my brain. I was "Mad". I started towards her, but then she brought down a garage door, leaving me in total darkness. "Hey!" I shouted and pounded on the metal. "Open it up mother fucker!" I wrinkled my nose, and stamped my foot in irritation. "RrrrrrrGRAaaaaaah!!!" I screamed and kicked, trying to get it open. I couldn't believe that I was called "ugly". I was so close to getting into a fight with her too! I continued to bang my fists, until I heard, "She's in here?" I stepped away from the door, and someone with two hands lifted it up. A figure emerged in the light. My throat burned and my head ached from throwing a fit. The figure walked fourth, turning out to be Johnny Vincent. My hard breathing and f Category:Blog posts